


blood on my hands (like the blood in you)

by signifier



Series: The Chronicles of Los Santos [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, backstories, can u tell i like being dramatic, the beginning of lil j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: "Will these hands ne'er be clean?"orHow Jeremy Dooley came to join the fakes.





	blood on my hands (like the blood in you)

See, the thing you need to understand about Jeremy is that he never does anything for the right reason.

So, when he moves to Los Santos, bottom of the food chain with his basic skills and dirtied face and someone tells him that he’ll ‘never make it in this city’, Jeremy takes it as a personal challenge.

He hadn’t even known the person - just another back-alley scumbag who’d caught Jeremy with his hand in his coat pocket. He’d laughed, full of pity and so unfull of humour as his grimy hand wrapped tightly around his slender wrist.

“You’re that sloppy? You’ll never make it in this city.”

He broke his nose.

So on he went, knuckles throbbing, up $20 and a spite filled determination in his blood.

—

Time goes on and Jeremy never forgets the words.

He hears them the first time he pulls a successful job with some small time crew who needed a muscle man.

He hears them the first time he runs from the police, adrenaline and pain in his lungs as he runs like his life depends on it - because it does with the cops in Los Santos.

He hears them loud and clear when he’s first approached by the Fakes.

The Kingpin is dressed to the nines, tattooed hands clasped in front of him as he looks down at Jeremy, taking in the plain clothes and shoes that seem to be a few years old, the cuts on his cheeks and the dried blood on his hand, the matted hair and fierce determination in his eyes.

Geoff Ramsey extends a hand, grip firm, knowing he’s made the right choice when Jeremy almost crushes his hand in response.

-

It’s the Golden Boy that he works with first, staring at his own reflection in his infamous sunglasses as he goes through the plan. His initiation.

A simple one, really; convince a climbing gang to give up their land to the Fakes in exchange for an alliance against a bigger threat. In, out, back to the penthouse for ‘bevs’, as Free had put it.

What happens instead is Free ends up with a gun pointed between his eyes, smart mouth still running as a finger starts to tighten on the trigger. And they’re not even looking at Jeremy, so convinced he’s not a threat with the short green hair that’s on his head.

(One day in the future, Geoff’ll tell him that he misses the ridiculous colours as he runs a hand over the smoothness of his head.)

They get out of it, because of course they do, and Jeremy’s got more blood on his knuckles and Free’s respect to show for it.

-

He stays with them after that; smiles every-time Gavin tells the tale of their first job together, makes sure to thank Jack when the coffee he likes starts to build up on their shelves. Geoff claps him on the shoulder and the warmth Jeremy feels lets him know he’s where he belongs.

He gets to see the addition of Michael and the explosions expert finds a place in his heart easily. Michael’s harsh and can take a hit like nobody Jeremy’s ever seen. He’s got fire in his eyes and the blood on his hands brings more comfort to Jeremy than he’d admit.

The Vagabond is one that Jeremy’s wary of, but he’s been underestimated in his life and knows not to judge. He goes with Geoff to meet him, crosses his arms and sets his expression in stone despite the height difference between himself and the mercenary.

One conversation and a hand shake later and Ryan Haywood has been added to the list of people he trusts.

-

It’s a year later when he see’s that man again. He looks older, a few grey hairs where life on the streets has been unfair. He’s just walking down the street, twitchy and scratching the back of his head as he goes. There’s a nasty looking crook in his nose.

And Jeremy’s standing there, The Vagabond on one side of him and Geoff Ramsey on the other as the rest of the crew starts to head up to the penthouse. Faintly, he can hear Gavin asking Michael and Jack a series of million dollar questions.

“Nice work today, Lil J.” Ryan nods before heading through the front door and joining the others conversation.

Jeremy watches as the man ducks into a dark alley, feels Geoff come up a little closer.

“He’s right, y’know. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Then there’s a familiar weight on his shoulder before Geoff too enters the penthouse.

The mans gone by the time Jeremy looks back and he tries, but he can’t remember the sound of his voice anymore. Not with his new crew’s laughs and grins using up all his memory. He finds he doesn’t mind too much. Jeremy enters the penthouse, finds the guys waiting for him by the stairs and smiles when Gavin urges him to hurry up.

He takes a breath, looks down and finds that his hands are the cleanest they’ve ever been.


End file.
